Every Rose has its Thorns
by nicoisabladeofgrass
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley have been enemies for six years, the only thing they have in common is their friendship with Albus Potter. Can they be civil for him? Can they put six years of bickering and teasing behind them? Anything can happen, maybe it'll be Al's year for a change. Rated T to be safe. This is my first fanfic so any tips you may have are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: First Year

Chapter 1: Year One

*flashback*

Rose POV

Al, James and I boarded the Hogwarts Express. I can't believe I'm finally going to Hogwarts! I've been given one warning – stay away from Scorpius Malfoy. He is a bad influence, and I'm to do better than he at everything. I saw a flash of white blond hair, and I'm suddenly on the floor, looking up into bottomless grey eyes. It was like he could see straight through to my soul. I can't believe I ran into someone. Just my luck, he was cute. He helped me up and walked away without looking back; something in me wished he had, and who was this mysterious good-looking boy? I guess I'll find out at the sorting, won't I?

Scorp POV

I just ran into a pretty little redhead with caramel brown eyes that I swear could melt even my icy interior. I wonder who she is; I'd like to get to know her. I help her up and go to my compartment.

Albus POV

I'm so nervous … we're about to be sorted into our houses. I wonder what I'll get. I think I've come to terms with the possibility of Slytherin; it may not be as bad as it used to be. "Clarissa Black," Headmistress McGonagall yells. "Slytherin!" says the Sorting Hat. It was a creepy old thing, the wrinkles on it made eyes and a mouth and you could tell it had a bad attitude. Headmistress rattles on and on with names until I hear a familiar one, "Scorpius Malfoy."

End Chapter

* * *

**AN: sorry it's so short i had a hard time lengthening it. The flashback is continued in the next chapter. I promise it'll get better as the story progresses.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**AN: This is still the flashback.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Rose POV

It was Scorpius Malfoy I ran into on the train – no bloody way! Dad will murder me if I become friends with him. "Slytherin." No duh, everyone knew he would be; we didn't need an old hat to tell us that. All of a sudden, I'm snapped back into reality by hearing my dear cousin's name. "Albus Potter. Just like your father, he too was extremely hard to place as well. I'm thinking … Slytherin!" Cue Slytherin table clapping. I can't believe it. Slytherin, of all Houses! "Dominique Weasley … Ravenclaw!" "Fred Weasley … Griffindor!" "Lucy Weasley … Ravenclaw!" "Rose Weasley … where to put you … Gryffindor!" "Molly Weasley … Gryffindor!" "Roxanne Weasley … Gryffindor!" I look over at the Slytherin table, from my seat at Gryffindor, straight at Al. He is already chattering animatedly with Scorpius. Well, that's my cuz Al for you.

Albus POV

I got Slytherin. I hope the family will be okay with that. Scorpius is a really nice guy, not at all how I imagined him to be. He is nothing like how his dad is described at family dinners. I've not known him long but it seems we could be good friends if family issues don't get in the way. "Hey, Scorp." "Who said you could call me Scorp?" "I did," I say back. "Well, I guess that's okay, since Scorpius is such a long name anyways." "Hey, are you related to Rose Weasley?" Clarissa asks. "'Course I am, the Potters and the Weasleys, ring a bell?" Maybe Uncle Ron was wrong – not all Slytherins are evil.

*end of flashback*

* * *

**AN: The next chapter is the start of seventh year and scorpius and rose are the heads.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry everybody my internet crashed everytime I tried to post a chapter. It's obviously fixed now so I was able to update! I love you guys! R&R please.**

Chapter 3:

Rose POV

I'm sitting in the hospital wing, Scorpius and I just got into another fight. It's my seventh year and I'm head girl, but the head boy just happens to be Scorpius, so we have to share the heads' dorm. He is such a git I don't see how Al and Lily can get along with him (AN: Lily's in Slytherin, but James is in Gryffindor). Hugo walks in with a package in hand, it's from Mum. Inside is a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans (which she knows I hate) and some Sugar Quills (which I adore) along with a letter. "Thanks for bringing this to me, Hugo," I said. I open the letter and read: "_Dear Rose, I know you and your father dislike this Malfoy boy, but this has gotten extremely out of hand, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny agree. You need to accept him as he is and move along with you life, you are bigger than this, Rose, you know you are. Give Malfoy a chance, and maybe you could end up friends with him, or at least be able to be civil. Think about what I said and write back. I miss you and Hugo dearly and I love you both so very much. Love, your Mum."_ She thinks Scorpius and I can get along after six years of bickering, him being as bloody "superior" as he is is just getting on my nerves. What makes it worse is Hugo and James get along with him too, and they are both Gryffindors.

*end*


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do NOT own Harry Potter. (depressed face)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Guy Talk

"Rose, Rose, Rose!" Lily bursts into the Great Hall. "He asked me out! Omigosh! Omigosh!" "Lily, breathe, please, and slow down, will you?" "Okay, you know Jake Zabini?" "Yeah, one of Al's best friends and younger son of Blaise Zabini, who is a year older than you?" I reply in a monotone. "Yep, that's him. Well, I walked into the common room and he asked me out - isn't that great? He is so good-looking and he is so nice to me and I said yes!" "Good for you, Lil, you know pretty much every guy wants to go out with you. Why Zabini?" "Because he understands me," Lily whines. "Alright," I sigh in utter defeat. "Hey, you need to get a guy, Rose, then you wouldn't spend all your time studying or patroling." "That's exactly why I don't need a guy, Lil, because how I need to keep you and take out of trouble, and I need to keep my grades above Scorpius." "Just because Uncle Ron doesn't like the Malfoys doesn't mean you don't have to. You two would make the cutest couple ever, and it would take some stress off Albus without having his best friend and favorite cousin fighting all the time." "I suppose I could try to be civil, but that doesn't mean Malfoy will be." "His name is Scorpius, and I'll talk to him about it. He isn't a bad guy, you know," Lily chides "No matter what your think, he is not his father." She then left me to ponder over these statements.

Scorpius and I have fought since first year, just to be Malfoy vs. Weasley. He isn't his dad? Sure looks like him. What's the Muggle quote Mum says? Don't judge a book by its cover, right? That's really hard to do sometimes. Maybe Malfoy has changed - I haven't seen him with one girl this whole year. Ah well, Christmas break is next week, and then I won't have to worry about him for awhile. Mum and Dad are going to Romania to visit Uncle Charlie, who is still working with his beloved dragons, so I'll be staying at the Potters'.

End Chapter

* * *

** I'm sorry about how short the chapters are thay'll get longer I promise. R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I forgot the disclaimer again sorry! ****_I_****_nicoisabladeofgrass do not own HARRY POTTER_****.**

Chapter 5:

Rose POV

Last day of school before break! I'll finally get some time away from Malfoy and studying and get to hang out with my favorite cousins! All I have to do is make it through Potions with Slughorn and the Slytherins (including Malfoy). "Hey, Ro!" It was Albus. "Hey Al, what's up?" "Nothing much, waiting for Scorp and I'm ready for this class to be over so we can go home." As if saying his name summoned him from the dungeons, Malfoy appeared and Al walked away to talk with him. Cue Jake to join the group. I did a once-over: he has black hair and ivory skin just like his father, with ice-blue eyes and slim arching eyebrows. I could see why Lily picked him. He was gorgeous, to put it lightly, but not my type. Scorpius had platinum-blonde hair and swirling grey eyes. He was taller than me, slim and fit, all-in-all a good-looking guy, AND he was smart, maybe as smart as me. "Weasley! Why are you staring at me? Have you fallen for me?" Scorpius was stepping closer and closer, until I was against the wall. He put his hand against the wall, leaning in …

*end*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter even though I wish I did. Virtual cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::) omnomnom...**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Scorpius POV

She was blushing furiously, looking nervous, frazzled, and beautiful. Wait, WHAT?! I can't seriously think about her that way! My parents would kill me, not to mention her dad, he hates our family's guts.

Rose POV

His forehead was almost touching mine. He smelled like spearmint, and his eyes had flecks of blue amidst the swirly grey. He was beautiful. He stopped when there were about two inches between us and smirked, not just any smirk, the signature pure-blood Malfoy smirk. I wanted to smack it clean off. Malfoy backed off and winked at me. "You have some nerve, Malfoy," I screeched. "Hey Jake, is she blushing? Did she think I was going to kiss her? She's a know-it-all bookworm, like her mum, and she's as stubborn as the mule she calls a father." He then turned to me. "Why in Merlin would I EVER kiss you?" I've never been so insulted and embarrassed in my life. Why is Al friends with this jerk? "You know what, Malfoy? My parents were heroes in a war that your parents fought on the wrong side of. YOU are a filthy son-of-a-Death-Eater." My name is Rose Weasley, and my thorn is Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy raised his wand, but I got mine faster. "Expelliarmus, Silencio, Impedimenta!" Malfoy was frozen in place, silenced, and disarmed at an alarming rate, but just then Slughorn enters. "Finite incantatum, " he mutters. Then, "Both of you, Headmaster Neville's office, now." He was deadly quiet, probably because both of his star students got into a fight, again. Malfoy and I were walking down the corridor when the words, "I'm sorry" came out of his mouth. "I shouldn't have said what I did or pretended to kiss you." "It's okay, Mal…Scorpius. I forgive you, and I'm sorry, too. Looking back, I can't think of a reason to why we fought all those years, except for our parents. Do you think we could try to be friends?" I ask tentatively. After a moment of awkward silence, "I'd like that and as for the reason for fighting," he drew in a breath, "I was always jealous of you, being the daughter of war heroes, you don't get all the crap I do. I feel as I have to right the wrongs my father made, which is a lot of pressure." Just then I did something I never thought I'd do, I hugged Scorpius Malfoy. "I'm so sorry, I never realized that you weren't the spoiled pure-blood prince. I misjudged you for that, and I'm so sorry. I should have never sa...umph." His lips crashed against mine, silencing me. He tasted like spearmint, it was nice, he was a good kisser. I almost kissed him back. Wait, what in Merlin am I doing? I broke apart. "Good Godric, what was that?" I asked. He didn't look fazed at all. "I just kissed you, and you kissed me back. I forgot to tell you that I've liked you since the time you fell on me first year on the train ride." Whoa, a long time. Why did he tease me so relentlessly then? Is it a boy thing, or was it to keep up the Malfoy name? "Scorpius, this is too fast for me to follow. Can we just be friends for now and we'll see where it leads, k? I've never been in a serious relationship, and it scares me, so go slow please." I really was scared of a relationship. I've seen too many crumble. "I know you felt a spark, Rose, I've never felt like this towards anyone. Tell me you felt it too." Scorpius Malfoy, pure-blood prince, was pleading to me, Rose Weasley, stinking half-blood daughter of the mudblood, Hermione Granger-Weasley. "I felt it, Scorpius, but I don't think I'm ready to act on it." Sadness and hope flooded into his eyes. "Call me Scorp, all my friends do."

*end*

* * *

**R&R Please. Flames are tolerated, but NOT welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey its ****_nicoisabladeofgrass _****here! I just got my progress report and I got two Bs, now I'm all depressed. Anyways, on a happier note here is a brand new chapter. I'm in deep need of a new story to read, so if you write your own fanfics or know of a really good one, please review! I'm trying to make my chapters longer so be patient. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, all rights go to the great J. .**

* * *

Chapter 7

Scorpius POV

I will win her over if it's the last thing I do, which it probably will be, considering who her father is and how much he hates my family. Rose and I were walking to Headmaster Longbottom's office to receive punishment.

"Password?" the ugly gargoyle questioned.

"Quibbler," Rose answered. We stepped into the threshold and the eagle started to move.

"Rose, Scorpius, we've been expecting you," the old headmaster portraits claimed.

"Sit down, you two," Headmaster ordered. "We need to talk about your be-"

"Uncle Neville, Scorpius and I have already solved our dispute and are willing to try to be friends. We talked and concluded there was no reason to fight, except the fact that our parents hate each other," Rose diplomatically explained. "Scorpius and I came to an agreement to become friends and see where it leads and if friendship doesn't work out, we will be civil towards each other."

"Headmaster, I am quite happy with the thought of not fighting with Miss Weasley and very content to being friends with her," I reasoned. "All right, you are free to go, but if you get into any more trouble, you WILL have consequences," Headmaster warned. "Yes, sir, we understand completely," I said. "Now go back to the heads' common room and pack for your vacation, and have fun over the break. I expect you to come back fully recovered – no more fighting." "Good-bye, Headmaster."

We headed back to the common room that the two of us shared. "Password?" the portrait asked.

"Page 394," I reply. The common room is green and gold with grey furnishings, to the right is my room, which I walk into to get ready for vacation. The walls were green with silver trimmings and my bedspread was pitch black (my favorite color) and on my walls were the Malfoy family crest, the Slytherin house crest, and pictures of Jake, Al, and me. I picked one up. It was Al and me covered in mud from playing in my backyard during a rainstorm. My mother had been furious when we walked in dripping and shivering from the cold, my father just had a good laugh and said I deserved the fun childhood he never had.

I remember that day well, it was our third year, Christmas break, we both got colds but it was worth it. I put it down and started to pack when I heard my door creak open.

It was Rose. She was so beautiful. The light hit her for a moment, and she lit up like an angel. She was stepping closer to me, she then sat on my bed, patting the spot next to her. I sat down and then she spoke.

"I really like you, Scorp. I truly do, but I've never felt like this before and I'm scared, what should I do?" She sounded completely serious and not a little worried.

"I think you should follow your heart." I grabbed her hand in between both of mine. Her hand was so small, just like her. Probably just as fragile and delicate, too. "If we are meant to be together, it'll work out, mind you, we will have problems convincing our parents, and there will be obstacles along the way, but I like you, Rose, and I will never hurt you." I lifted a hand to her face, caressing it.

*end*

* * *

**AN: Hey, I had a hard time continuing from where we had left off so I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. I will try to upload another chapter tomorrow. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Told you I'd be back, there's no getting rid of me now. I'M here to STAY...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Like my evil laugh? Of course you do, It's me we're talking about. Okay okay, I'll stop rambling, here comes the inevitable: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Sad Face. )': If you liked ****Avatar the Last Airbender****, go check out The Nomad by little ninja of awesome, i loved it!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Rose POV

One hand caressing my cheek, the other was still holding mine. I shivered.

I was completely comfortable with him. I wanted to kiss his lips and tangle my fingers in his soft blond hair and tell him that I loved him.

So I did just that.

"I love you, Scorpius Malfoy, no matter who your parents are or what my family thinks." He kissed me, not the gentle kiss from the hall but a passionate one.

My hands curled into his hair and his pushed the small of my back, forcing me closer to him. He nipped my bottom lip playfully, before his tongue slipped in between my teeth. I was snogging my school rival, and enjoying every second of it.

No wonder every girl in the school wanted him. Too bad for them, he's mine.

He was groaning with pleasure. I whimpered.

He made me feel complete, loved, wanted. I was his, and I think he knew it because he pulled me closer until there was no space between us anymore. My body molded perfectly into his.

I then noticed our position. I was on his lap, on his bed.

This was going really fast. I broke apart, breathing heavily, adrenaline pumping.

I started to silently weep, out of frustration, leaning my head on his chest.

He was stroking my hair, whispering, "Shhh, you'll be okay, baby, what's wrong? I love you, Ro, I'll always be there for you."

I liked him, maybe even loved him. I'll bet I always have, but I was too stupid and naïve to realize it. We were like Romeo and Juliet, torn by our families.

He kissed my forehead, then temples, eyelids, cheekbones, nose, cheeks, lips, chin, jaw, throat, neck and then light kisses all over my collarbone. I was shivering with complete bliss.

"I am yours, Rose, I always will be." I sighed; glad we got it off our chests.

"We were meant to be," he whispered. To be or not to be, that is the question. "Our parents won't approve of it, you know." "So what? Rose, I will have you, and I will never let you go."

*end*

* * *

**I may or may not have had a hard time writing the kissing scene, but I think it turned out pretty well. Love you guys please keep reading. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys its me again, I am so so sorry about not updating! Don't kill me, I'm to young to die! I was really busy with school, the teachers give too many projects in upper level classes! So this is the last chapter in this story, there will be a sequel, but as of now I am a victim of the worst levels of writers block known to mankind. Love you guys! Keep reading.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Scorpius POV

Rose and I stepped off the train and onto the platform holding hands. "Everyone's staring, Scorp," she whispered. "Let 'em stare, we have nothing to hide."

I kissed her hairline, she looked at me gratefully and I gently squeezed her hand.

Winter break was here and I was going to the manor while she was going to her parents' house. Speaking of parents, I spotted my own. "There they are! Come on, Ro!"

I pulled her over for introductions. "Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Rose. Rose, these are my parents."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it's great to meet you."

"Pleasure. What house are you in?" Mum asked.

"Gryffindor," I replied for her.

"Really? Who are you parents?"

"Hermione and Ron Weasley," she nervously responded. Dad raised an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything rude, thankfully. "Rose Weasley, huh? That's a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady," Dad replied instead.

Rose blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, please, call me Draco. How my son ended up with an intelligent and beautiful girl like you astounds me."

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I'm flattered, Mr. M-…Draco, but I love your son very much, and that's how he ended up with me. Now if you would please excuse me, I must find my parents, you probably know how my father can be," she said. I pulled her into a hug, then kissed her gently and told her goodbye.

Then my parents and I apparated to the manor. "A Weasley?! How could you, Scorpius? This could spoil the family name!" Mother shouted. I thought our family name could sink no lower.

"Astoria, honey, calm down. She was a lovely girl with good taste in guys." Dad winked at me.

"But Draco, her family is nothing but blood traitors and Muggles!"

"So what?" I exclaimed. "I love her and that's all that matters."

"Scorpius, Son, please don't talk to your mother that way and Astoria, dear, please accept our son's wishes. They seem pure of heart and soul," Dad reasoned. "Now, Scorpius, you will be spending break with the Potters, because we will be going to visit your grandparents in Germany." (Narcissa and Lucius moved to their summer home in Germany when Draco took over the manor.)

"Awesome! I get to spend break with Al?"

"Yes, and please behave," Mother chides.

"Oh, I will." All of winter break with Al, Lily, and James. This should be fun. I packed and flew to Grimmauld Place to see Rose sitting on the couch reading Dracula by Bram Stoker. (AN: I don't own.) I creeped up behind the couch and said, "My precioussss" in a Gollum voice while stroking her hair. She then shrieked like a banshee and I ended up rolling on the floor laughing.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, that was not funny!" she boomed. "Wait, Scorp, what are you doing here?" She had lowered her voice dramatically.

"What? I can't come over to the Potters' to hang out with my best mate? What are YOU doing here?" I responded.

"I'm spending break here, my parents are in Romania visiting Uncle Charlie." Was she serious? This would be the best break ever. Not only do I get to hang out with my best mate, Al, and his mischievious siblings, I get to spend it with Ro, my super-hot girlfriend. Awesome!

"I'm spending break here too! My parents are in Germany visiting my grandparents!" I exclaimed. "Isn't this great, Ro? We get to hang out all break long!"

"It is great, Scorp, but I think I'm going to lay low and relax over break, and besides, the Potters don't know we're going out." Oh, that's right. But I knew just how to lift her spirits!

"We're looking like a limb torn off, we're all together just taken apart. Wheeling through an endless fog. We are the ever-living ghost of what once was. No one's ever gonna love you more than I do, No one's gonna love you more than I do. Anything to make you smile, it is a better side of you to admire. But they should never take so long just to get over this. Back to another one. No one's ever gonna love you more than I do. And someone they could've warned you. Things start splitting at the seams, the whole thing's tumblin' down, things start splitting at the seams and now, the whole thing's tumblin' down hard …" (AN: No One's Gonna Love You by Band of Horses: I don't own.) I started singing in perfect tune a song that matched our situation perfectly.

She giggles, "You have a beautiful voice, Scorp."

"Then why are you giggling?"

"I was thinking about how much Albus stinks at singing."

"Hey, I heard that!" Al was coming down the stairs. This was going to be a bloody fun break!

*end*

* * *

**Hope you liked it, as I said before, I will be posting a sequel...Any Ideas on what to call the new story? I am very open to suggestions. Please comment, it helps the writer get new stuff out, trust me!**


End file.
